chawosauriafandomcom-20200213-history
December 2017 Chawosaurian direct election
2017 + 2019- The Chawosaurian Special Election of 2017 is the first Special Election in the History of Chawosaurian Politics. It was set up in Declaration by the Chawosaurian Parliament and the House of the Stalinists due to the Disappointment of Degotoga K. Atagulkalu and his Military Code of Conduct that would allow Religion in the Armed Forces. On July 23, 2017, the Chawosaurian Comrade Commission ordered to hold Chawosauria's first Comrade Presidential Special Election, challenging JSM. The Comrade Greens nominated Josiah Elijah Kennedy. The First time the Comrade Province of California is challenging the Winning State, which it's New York. On September 3, 2017, George Windsor resigned from the election to continue his work for the Chawosaurian European Parliament. The Campaign became dominant by DKA's Tax Crimes because of Hurricane Harvey. Candidates Chawosaurian Democratic Party DKA.jpg The Chawosaurian Democratic Party has no real power and is joining the U.S. Democratic Party because of DKA. DKA is planning to run a campaign on Left-Wing Populism and rally against the Timothy Max Roosevelt Establishment. Chawallian Communist Party Timothy Max Roosevelt ii (6).jpg The Chawallian Communist Party was founded as a Far-Left Party by Timothy Max Roosevelt, the Party has won their very first and most Massive Realignment Victory in 1975. Started the Communist Coalition that lasted from 1976 to 2015. The Party after Timothy's Death in 2011 was moved to the Third Position from the Far-Left. Social Democratic Workers' Party The Social Democratic Workers' Party is a new Party in Chawosauria fighting on the Political Platform of Social Democracy by Campaigning in a Populist Manner. The Party aims to Appeal to Working Class People and also the Middle Class. By Campaigning against the Chawosaurian Wealthy Criminal Elites and the Wealthy Nepotist Elites. The Party appeals to the Chawosaurian Socialist and Labour Movement began by George Windsor under the Democratic Socialist Opposition to the Communist Regime of Timothy. The Party was founded on August 8, 2017, and then Established fully on September 3, 2017, and then began Campaigning for Power. They nominated DKA as their Potential Candidate under the Suggestion of their Founder and Leader, George Windsor III. United Liberal Party The Party attempted right after its Founding attempted to Run and Win their first election in the 2015 Election under their first Candidate, Kesegowaase Bagwunagijik. The Party lost by a Landslide to Samantha Wawetseka. They Ran again in the 2016 Election under their Incumbent Emperor, Abooksigun Eluwilussit, but he died after Election Day right during he could win the Popular Vote, making him a Legitimately Elected Emperor in his own right. The Party unanimously agreed to make DKA their Potential Candidate even though he was too far to the Left. Green Party of Chawosauria The Green Party was founded in 2015, but their first election was 2016, which they won under Malina Parker, but lost their Popular Vote decisively after Election Day, making Abooksigun the Perfectly Legitimately Elected Emperor, but he died right during he won the Popular Vote. Leaving Malina the Illegitimately Elected Empress under her Assassination. DKA was nominated unanimously by the Greens after the Harvey Storm, despite his Tax Crime Scandal exposed by Harvey. DKA's Tax Controversy DKA faced controversy after Harvey exposed his Tax Crimes, that could lead him to Felony Charges by American Law Enforcement, and Chawosaurian Criminal Charges. A Chawosaurian Comrade, by Chawosaurian Law, no comrade is to have any Criminal Record nor History of Tax Crimes, allegated that DKA violated Section 535. Chawosauria expressed suspicion. Other Political Issues Religious Freedom Most Political Parties in Chawosauria do not believe in the Human Rights for Religious Chawosaurians, but the Chawosaurian Democrats and Social Democrats believe that Religious Freedom cannot nor should be taken into action unless the Chawosaurian People approves it, but the Communist Party is opposed to religious freedom in general. The Parties who stand with religious freedom are the Liberals and the Greens. Unknown status from the Progressives. Living Wages and Workers' Rights All Parties in Chawosauria favor raising the Minimum Wage and turning it into a living wage except for the Liberals, who favor Free Markets. The Communist Party added to their platform, along with the Social Democrats, adding the support for the living wage. The Chawosaurian Democrats added the support for the Living Wage if approved by the people. Expanding Labor Unions such as Teachers' Unions are becoming increasingly popular among Chawosaurian Voters. The United States The United States is still an unpopular nation in Chawosaurian Politics. The Chawosaurian Democrats and the Communists favor harsher treatment against the United States. The Liberals and the Greens favor softer treatment towards the United States. The Approval Ratings of the United States among All Chawosaurian Civilians regardless of age between the ages 13 to 123 has never been low. Civil Rights Racial Justice and Gender Equality are for the very first time in Chawosaurian History are receiving plurality support since the 1940s. The Communists has changed their stance on women's rights in a more Left-Wing direction, moving from the Third Position Spectrum to the more Far-Left spectrum. The Chawosaurian Democrats are interested in women's rights. Environmental Protection and Sustainability Chawosauria before 2018 has been terrible defenders of the Environment until the Abooksigun Eluwilussit Monarchy in most of 2016. Sustainability on October 2017 because of Hurricane Harvey has received a 95% approval and support. The Communists, the Chawosaurian Democrats, the Liberals, and the Greens, more importantly, have announced their support for Sustainability. As Chawosauria faces a longterm process of Blackouts. Chawosaurian Comrade Presidential Special Election On the evening of November 17, 2017, Montgomery won North Carolina with a 271 score, winning the Presidential Election, defeating Josiah Kennedy and Edward Muskie. North Dakota and South Dakota, what was supposed to be Montgomery's locked up states, due to the Dakotan Chawosaurian Voters grew more tired of Montgomery and voted for Kennedy, Leonard Lincoln managed to carry nearly most of the Western United States by appealing to Indigenous Rights, Muskie won Alaska, his home and birth state, by Appealing to Alaskan Nationalism and Conservatism, the Libertarians and Republicans failed to inspire any voter, except for Rockefeller, who was a Progressive Republican, did a fair share job on winning votes than expected. Incumbent President, Montgomery ran a campaign on Social Security, Environmental Protection, Progressive Taxation, and Workers' Rights, keeping himself a strong Realigner and remaining his Political Dominance over all Chawosaurian Politicians. Nominations * Johnathan Saint Nicholas Montgomery VII (JD) * Johnathan F. Rockefeller II (Rep) * Clarence Pearson (Rep) * Edward Muskie (AIP) * Josiah E. Kennedy (GPUS) * Leonard Lincoln (SPUSA) * Joseph Schultz (CPUSA) * Donald Dorgan (BDC) * George Windsor (Lab) Issues * Economic Inequality * Student Loan Debt * DKA's Monarchy * Climate Change * Direct Democracy * GOP's Popularity * Donald Trump * Living Wage * JSM's Popularity * Multipartisan System * Islam * War on Terror * U.S. Foreign Policy * Regime Change Results * 502- Johnathan Saint Nicholas Montgomery VII * 32-Josiah Elijah Kennedy * 3- Edward Muskie Results The Monarchy Popular Vote ' as the Winner of these Provinces. Dark Red to Dark Pink denotes to 'Timothy Max Roosevelt II' as the Winner of these Provinces.]] DKA flipped Russia, which was a Communist State (Voting Block) for the Communists. DKA won the United States in a landslide. Making DKA the liget Monarch of Chawosauria and unlike Abooksigun, whose failed to maintain his term as Emperor, DKA won both the Delegation and the Popular Vote to the Monarchy. '''Delegation' . Red denotes to Delegates who voted for '''Timothy Max Roosevelt II.]] DKA picked up a plurality of Delegates, earning him a well carried equal support from both the Popular Vote and the Delegate Vote. Popular Vote and Delegates from the United States of America . Red denotes to State Delegates (single by state) who voted for '''Timothy Max Roosevelt II.]] DKA won a landslide victory in both the Popular Vote and the Delegates, winning a decisive margin from the Electorate. DKA, a Southerner, won the American South (region whole) including winning his birth state, Oklahoma (OK) and his adulthood state, Texas (TX). Category:Chawosaurian Revolution